Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) at the University of Utah (U of U) is the only National Cancer Institute (NCI)-Designated Cancer Center in the State of Utah. It serves as the advanced cancer care center for the State, with a dedicated cancer specialty hospital, a statewide network of Cancer Learning Centers, training programs for cancer researchers and health care professionals, and a major commitment to cancer research -- with depth and breadth that spans basic laboratory research; clinical research, including early phase clinical trials; and prevention, control, and population-based research. HCI is also the only NCI-Designated Cancer Center in the five-state Intermountain West (Utah, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, and Wyoming). HCI fills a critical role in the national cancer program by serving this large geographical area and by conducting research that addresses aspects of the special cancer burden of rural and frontier populations and Native American groups that reside in the Intermountain West. Our Cancer Center has 136 members drawn from 27 academic departments in six colleges at the U of U. The members are supported by $54.8M in total extramural cancer research funding. HCI research is organized into four Research Programs that provide an environment of cancer focus and collaborative exchange: ? Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation ? Cell Response and Regulation ? Experimental Therapeutics ? Cancer Control and Population Sciences HCI's Disease-Oriented Research Teams bring together members who share common disease-focused interests, providing an additional organizational structure to support transdisciplinary cancer research. HCI members published 1,419 cancer-focused, peer-reviewed publications from 2009-2013, of which 78% are collaborative, either within the Cancer Center or with external research partners. Support is requested for six HCI Shared Resources that provide access to specialized instrumentation, assays, services, research materials, and expert consultation and collaboration. These Shared Resources include the following: ? Utah Population Database ? Genetic Counseling ? Research Informatics ? Cancer Biostatistics ? Biorepository and Molecular Pathology ? High-Throughput Genomics and Bioinformatic Analysis In summary, HCI requests funds to support Years 26-30 of our Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), under the leadership of Mary Beckerle, Ph.D., HCI's Chief Executive Officer and Director. CCSG funding will support expenses associated with Cancer Center Shared Resources, Clinical Protocol and Data Management, Protocol Review and Monitoring, Program Leadership, Administration, and Developmental Funds.